marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent X-13 (Earth-TRN254)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN254 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-TRN254, formerly Chaparanga, Indonesia; San Francisco, California; Earth-81211 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Seems to be affected by albinism | UnusualSkinColour = White | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Invasion scout | Education = | Origin = 13s Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Alan Davis | First = Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 | Last = Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 | Quotation = There is no final death toll. Not in an annexation. Not when local breeding pairs can hide and resistance movements can hole up in bunkers. We'll be killing people on that world for years to come. Not my problem. I'm just a field agent. | Speaker = Agent X-13 | QuoteSource = Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Subject X was a mutant agent from an alternate reality that had been rendered uninhabitable by the use of Ghost boxes. His mission was to find alternate realities suitable for annexation . For some time, along with the other members of his Annex Squad, he analyzed Earth-616's defenses and concluded there were in the North Hemisphere of Earth lots of mutates and enhanced people, but very few of mutants. His parallel existence, and the divergence of both Earth-TRN113 into Earth-TRN254 and Earth-616 into Earth-81211, started when the X-Men came to Chaparanga after having found the corpse of the Triploid Mutant. Instead of trying to kill Logan as said during his training about this earth's X-Men, he preferred to hide and suppress their leader, Scott Summers. X-13 was free to activate the Ghost Box and link it to a site safeguard cage, to protect with it the emergent Deathlok-Class Units, including one using an alternate Magneto who defeat the X-Men, killing Storm, Emma Frost, and bending Wolverine's legs. He was sent back to his world as this earth was conquered within a week by the Deathlok-Class Units, who made the autonomous decision to annex the reality. During his report about the emergency annexation of "Earth-616" in front of his military superiors, he claimed to have only done his job, acted in the cadre of the protocols and recommendations, had no role in the annexation decision and had no regrets, while his superiors harassed him with questions. X-13 then left, stating the locals would resist, probably for years, and it was none of his business. | Powers = Seemingly those of his mainstream counterpart: Agent X-13 (Earth-TRN113)#Powers. He seems to have some control on the direction of his fire, as being able to set the fire on the floor and target specifically a person. | Abilities = Brief military indoctrination about the reactions to a -616's X-Men intervention. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ghost Box | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This version had grey eyes instead of red ones, contrary to his mainstream counterpart. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Albinism Category:Earth-81211 Characters